Do You Think I Should
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: Do You Think I Should is a book where I write fanfic for your favorite ship that you tell me and then a week later write a game show chapter.
1. Cupid Strikes Again

This is the story of how I got together with the love of my life.  
It was my most feared day of the year. I absolutely hated how people started kissing in the streets and every corner that I turned someone was being proposed to. Oh, how I hated that god-forsaken day. The creeps also took it as a chance to stare at people, whilst they were busy clapping for a couple. These feelings might be overrun by jealousy, but who cares. I certainly didn't, not while I was single. The whole morning I avoided couples and made my way to work, which of course my job had to be at a restaurant. The whole day I listened to the happy giggles of customers and watched the small chaste kisses they gave each other. My shift ended at 6:00 and I, was anxiously waiting in the break room when I heard one big gasp. I peeked out from the black silk curtains to see a man proposing to a woman and man proposing to another man. When they both said yes, the restaurant erupted into a fit of clapping and happy laughter. And by the power of the mighty one above us, guess who was the one to hand out the 'congratulations' cakes.  
No, it wasn't Sarah or Mike (Amy's Note: There isn't a Sarah or Mike who work there.) it was me. Yay Me! I could feel the eyes of everyone in the establishment as I gracefully placed down the cakes on the tables, which ironically happened to be on different sides of the room. With a quick turn of my heel, I headed back to the break room while sparing a glance at my watch. Thank Goodness, it was 6:12. I grabbed my bag and almost ran out into the streets. There were long lines of people outside of chocolatier and floral shops. I practically skipped down the sidewalk until I heard a familiar giggle. I turned around to see my best friend Cara behind me. (Choc's Note: This is an Amian story made for MademoiselleEtincelle so there will be absolutely no traces of Carian.) She just smiled brightly and swung on her heels like she was a cute innocent child. Knowing her act I asked, "What is it this time?" With that, her eyes sparkled, "I need you to go to this place okay. Someone needs to meet you there, and it's absolutely safe!" She beamed. I rolled my eyes and took the slip of paper she was holding out to me. She gave me small hug and skipped down the street. She was quite happy for being alone on Valentine's day, while I over here was going insane about it. The slip read...  
'Dear Amy,  
This is your best friend Cara, and best friends do each other favors, right? Wel, there's this guy who wants to meet you at 'Et Le Restaurante' and he's sitting at table six. Get dressed up in your fanciest clothes. I lied out a how-to-hair manual and a nice dress for you to wear. The shoes I picked are on your nightstand along with some pearl necklace and some nice white flower earrings. Tell me how your date went tomorrow.

 _Love, Cara'_  
My best friend, to be honest, was insane. Setting me up with a guy I didn't even know, oh my gosh. He must be rich because he can afford to go to such as expensive place. I picked up the pace and walked home.  
Closing the door behind me, I walked up to my room. On my bed was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I put it on along with the accessories and followed the hair-manual. It was surprisingly easy to do my hair with those instructions. I walked over to the mirror and stared in awe at how beautiful I looked. The dress was a nice midnight black and went down to my thighs. The necklace was lowly hung around my neck and made my white rose earrings stick out just a bit. Tucked into the black flats that Cara had chosen for me were black gloves that were trimmed with black lace. I snapped a quick picture and placed my phone into my purse. I then caught a ride to the fancy restaurant. I walked over to table six, just to see Ian sitting there while smiling at me. I blushed a few different shades of pink and sat down. Looking down at my lap to try to get rid of any embarrassment traces on my face. Once my face cooled down, I put up my head to face Ian. The rest of the night went down smoothly, and at the end, he asked me to be his girlfriend, to which I accepted.  
Back to the current moment.  
"Amy, you okay?" My newlywed husband asked me while holding my hand onto a knife. I nodded yes and together we cut the cake, ( Amy's Note: A picture of which I would see later in 'Cara's Special Photo Album'.) If you're wondering what day it is, it's valentines day. Yes, how cliche we got married on Valentines Day. The day I originally hated. (Amy's Note: Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say. I know you might think it's cliche but it's honestly cute.) We sat down at the front table with Cara who was just giggling while I ate my cake slice which had a piece of heart-shaped fondant on it. I turn around to see her pointing at something. I turned around to see the atrocity of Ham and Dan trying to breakdance. Of all things, this had to be the one to happen on my wedding day. Ian was recording while Cara was snapping pictures and I'm here just shaking my head. Jonah was also sitting at our table and was cracking up at the sight before us. Taking a quick look at the name cards placed on our dining table, with the names Daniel Cahill and Hamilton Holt, I too laughed.

* * *

Finished!  
Thank You Etincelle for suggesting a 'Do-You-Think-I-Should story. So the rules are for 'DYTIS' is that..  
1\. Say you want a story in the comments or PM me.  
2\. Name your ship.  
3\. Wait for me to upload your story.

Main Point:  
1\. I write you a fanfic.  
2\. A week later I make a game show out of the story.

Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

Character Chat:  
Amy: "I quite liked this story. I love how Cara's being such a good friend."  
Cara: "High Five!" *Girls high five* "Friendship goals."  
Jonah: *Still is laughing* I can't believe their dancing. *breaks into another fit of laughter*  
Me: Thanks for Reading, bye!  
Everyone: See ya' next time.


	2. Valentines

It was that time of year. The time where people rush around the shops frantically to find something for their partner. But this person had no partner and didn't want one at all because she couldn't deal with other people correctly. Her friends were all corrupted along with her and were the only ones who understood her. She couldn't date any of them because it would ruin their friendships. Cara took off her coat's hood and sat on a nearby bench, allowing the cold wind to teach her golden hair to fly. A snowflake landed on her frostbitten nose as Cara curiously looked up at the sky. She saw a white cloud hovered above the town she was in. Sighing in defeat she decided to go to a nearby cafe, to avoid the chilling snow. She pulled up her blue scarf and walked. A bell chimed, signaling Cara had come inside of the building. Inside it was warm and welcoming. She was sat at a table and handed a menu. She had just started reading the desert's menu when the bell had signaled some came in. She looked up from the large menu in her gloved covered hands to see Ian talking to a waitress. She waved her hand in the air to call Ian over. He sat down in front of her and was handed a menu by the same waitress. He absentmindedly smiled at Cara while she talked about how it was such fate that they would meet here together. A lightbulb went off in her head, and you could see her face getting brighter. She then asked Ian slyly about Jake and Amy's Saturday night date. Ian told her the information he had acquired while (*cough* Stalking *cough*), I mean watching the two on their date and it was just pure coincidence that he was everywhere they went. Cara laughed at Ian and turned over to the waitress. They ordered and a few minutes later their drinks were coming back to them. Ian drank his chamomile hot while Cara nursed her hot chocolate. They conversated nonetheless and had a great time that day. Alas' it was time for the two to part. As they walked out onto the sidewalk Ian kissed Cara's forehead and walked away with his hands in his pockets.  
~END~ Thanks for reading! Star, lovely thanks for entering. Sorry that it's so short, but I've made a story chapter that I'm posting on WATTPAD that will be posted by the time this comes out. No conversation at the end of this time because I have two new fanfic ideas and have to write them down.  
The next chapter is for I'mNotAGoodWriter and it's a Danian. I love you all! Goodbye! 


End file.
